the fangirls delema
by karichan42
Summary: me and jodie get sucked into the naruverse at an animecon   not revolving around jodie and her akatsuki fetish
1. Chapter 1

"Please Tai-chan?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pleeeeease?"

"Fine, so long as you buy me a Tobi plushie!"

"Done,"

"Ok,"

"Yay, Ranma booth here we come!"

"Ugh,"

"What? It's a good show!"

Tai stares at me.

"What?"

She mutters of nothing

By the way I'm Allegra.  
>The friend I'm with is Tyanna.<br>I call her Tai-chan or chibi or yaoi-chan or... well she has lots of nicknames.  
>I don't, but she does.<br>We're at an anime-con right now, it's awesome.  
>Tai-chan and I are dressed as our<br>characters Akari (me) and Kumai (tai) from our fanfiction Akari+Kumai. (A/N:  
>it's a naruto fanfic you can read it on here)<p>

"I don't see your fascination with this show," Tai huffs.

I flip to the middle of book 14 and shove it in her face.

"That?s why,"

Tai takes the book and reads it.

"Hey this is kind of funny!" She chuckles.

"Seeee? I have books 1-5 if you wanna borrow them,"

after i buy 2 posters and books 6-8 she says.

"Ok, now onto NARUTO!" Tai cheers.

"YAY!" I cheer too.

"You still owe me that plushie," She adds.

"Ok, I wanna new headband anyways," I shrug.

"Oh, I should get one too,"

"And more kunai,"

"Oh ya hu?"

"Hello?" I call out to the empty shop.

"Anyone here?" Tai sticks her head in.

"Oh sorry, I went on a lunch break," A brown haired guy dressed like Kakuzu walks into the booth.

"Ah, ok. We would like to buy two sets of 4 kunai, two Leaf shinobi headbands and  
>1 Tobi plushie!" I list off the things we needed.<p>

"Yay!" Tai quietly cheers.

"Coming right up, that'll be $35 all together."

"Kay, thanks!"

"Hey, are those homemade?" The man points to our headbands.

"Yeah,"

"Pretty good for home maid," He smiles.

"Thanks," I nod my head.

"Hey, wanna go in here?" Tai points to a door.

~playing naruto-naruto shipuden now~  
>The sign said.<p>

"Sure," I shrug.

We walk in and see one big screen.  
>Tai turns it on to play and we both get sucked into some sort of portal through the screen.<p>

"Waaaaaaah!" I yell.

"Oof," I land on Tai.

"Oww... That hurt..." Tai mumbles.

"Your telling me,"

"Glad we had our bags!"

"Well, we we're going home later today."

"...where are we?" Tai looks around.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for no explanation befor but i was busiy school just started and well ya new story

yay its not like my other ones ether more are on their was dont wory

whell what you still doin hear go on and reed

* * *

><p>"We're not in Kansis anymore," I comment.<p>

Tai stares.

"What?"

"..."

"WHAT."  
>"You just had to say it, didn't you?"<p>

"Yup," I smirk.

"Ok, upsy daisy!" Tai pushes me off of her and stands up.

We look around.

Some leaves russle.

"What was that?" Tai questions.

"Quick, take off your head band!"

"What, why?"

"I think I know where we are," I look around again.

"Ok, ok," Tai grumbles, taking off her headband.

Kakashi comes out of the bush

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Um, this is Akari and im kumai!" Tai introduces.

"Hmm," Kakashi stares supiciously. "Last name,"

"Iruna, sir." Tai answers.

"Hanuru, sir," I answer.

"Ok," He nods his head.

Naruto and sakura come out of the bush.

"Your coming with us," Kakashi instructs.

"Ok but we wern't trained as shinobi," I shrug.

"What," Naruto stares

"Dude, you can tell," Tai adds smirking.

"You have konoha headbands,"

"Oh ya,"

"Naruto no baka," Sakura scolds.

"Nar~" I put a hand over my friends mouth.

"Sorry, we have a friend whoes name is Naruko Uzimia. You look like her," I apologize.

"Uh its ok," Naruto shrugs.

"I like your hair, how do you get it to do that?" Sakura asks me.

"So glad we went with the hair dye," I whisper.

"Same here," Tai whispers back.

"It takes about 7 minutes and a mirror," I smile.

"Really? Teach me!" Sakura marvels.

"I don't know if your hair's long enough, but sure." I nod my head.

"Oh, well I'll just have to grow it again,"

"I like your hair sakura-chan!"

"Shut up Naruto,"

"Should we tell him?" I whisper to Tai.

"Naah," She whispers back.

"So which way?" I say outloud.

"Get on our backs and we'll take you!" Naruto smiles widely.

"Ok," Tai shrugs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-/-  
>Sakura P.O.V<p>

Akari gets on Naruto's back and Kumai on Kakashi's.  
>"Unfair!" Kumai mutters, "I wanted to be on Naruto's back..." I hear her whisper.<p>

Akari sniffs naruto.

"He smells like ramen!" She whispers.

"Really? I wanna smell!" Kumai whispers back.

"You'll just have to wait,"

Two stomachs grumble.

"Sensei, can we go for ramen?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, we're hungry!" Tai adds.

When we get to the ramen shop.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~at the vilige~~~~~~~~~~

Allegra's P.O.V

"mmmmm, ramen..." Tai practically drools.

"Where do you recommend naruto-sama?" I ask politely.

"Sama?" Naruto questions.

I get stared at.

"What?"

"I thought we agreed it was nii-chan?" Tai whispers.

"Oh ya,"

"What?" Naruto questions again.

"Nothing," I look away.

"So this is konoha... cool!" Tai exclaims.

"How did you know the village name?" Sakura asks.

"Um,"

"We're not going to tell you," I mutter.

~~~~~~~~~~at the ramen shop~~~~~~~~~

"Mmmm!" Tai slurps her ramen. "So good!"

"This is the best ramen I've ever tasted!" I cheer.

"Really?" Sakura smiles sweetly.

"So Akari, you're a vegetarian?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah," I don't look up from my ramen.

"Nother bowl please!" Tai yells out.

"why?" Naruto, still talking to me.

"Um, you don't really wanna know..."

"Uh, ok." Naruto shrugs.

"What village are you from," Kakashi notices Tai not wearing a headband.

"Rain," She stays in character.

"I was born in the Sand!" I add.

"So how'd you guys get here?" Kakashi starts the questioning.

"We don't really know," i say as i finish my bowl.

"Yeah, we just woke up in the forest," Tai adds. "And can I get some more ramen?"

"We sat around for awhile, then you guys showed up. The rest is history," I finish up

"Right," Kakashi rolls his eyes(eye?) unbelievingly.

"What? It's the truth!" Tai huffs before digging into her ramen.

"I feel like singing..." I mutter.

"What do you wanna sing," Tai finally looks up from her ramen.

"Carameldansen,"

"To crazy, we just met these people!"

"Oh, um..."

"Blue bird?" Tai suggests.

"Uh, not even gonna comment,"

"What?" She gives me a clueless look.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Sakura asks.

"Songs," I answer.

"Really?"

"Oh, I know!"

"What?" Tai wipes her mouth.

"That one song!"

"Hu?"

"You know the one,"

"Oh! That one?"

"Yeah."

I start the song, "He's the wizard, of cupcake mountan!"

"At castle kling klang, he does dwell!" Tai sings.

"With his seagull, Mr. Crenford!"

"They gaurd the sprinkels, from cupcake trolls!"

"What are you singing?" Kakashi stares.

"A song," I cross my arms.

"Whats it called?"

"The wizard of cupcake mountan!" Tai finishes her ramen like nothing happened.

"Um ok," 


End file.
